Seme vs Uke ?
by Heleade
Summary: Quand Naruto et Sasuke décide de régler une certaine chose dans un bras de fer, ça donne ça ! mini OS NaruSasu pour l'anniversaire de notre futur Hokage.


**Bonjour ! **

**Voilà un petit OS très court et sans prétention que j'ai écrit pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. L'idée met venue d'un fanart tiré du tumblr asksasunaru. J'ai mis un bout de l'image en avatar mais je vous conseille d'aller visiter son site, ses petits dessins sont vachement sympa et plein d'humour :3.**

**Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Seme vs Uke ?<strong>

.

La tension était à son comble. Leurs mains droites, serrées l'une contre l'autre, se tenaient férocement. Leurs bras, tremblant, montraient leurs muscles saillirent, leurs biceps se contracter, leurs veines se tendre sous leur peau. Le sang bouillonnait en eux, il n'était pas question de faiblir.

Le visage rouge et transpirant de sueur, Naruto serrait la mâchoire avec force. Ses sourcils froncés témoignaient de l'extrême concentration dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Depuis cinq minutes, il n'avait plus dit un mot. Il n'était plus question de déstabiliser son adverse avec des provocations, il devait concentrer son énergie s'il ne voulait pas perdre. Sa main libre agrippait fermement le coin de la table à manger, puisant dans cette prise la stabilité dont sa sœur avait besoin pour ne pas flancher. Le haut de son corps penchait vers sa gauche, cherchant à entraîner avec lui le bras de celui qui partageait sa vie depuis quelques mois.

Ce qui ressemblait à un simple bras de fer était beaucoup plus que ça. Pour Sasuke, la défaite n'était pas permise. C'était une question de fierté. De fierté mal placée mais de fierté quand même. Son visage était perdu son sa chevelure noire qui balayait la table tellement il était penché sur sa gauche. Sa main libre serrait férocement son bas de pyjama.

Onze minutes venaient de s'écouler.

Naruto expira lentement entre ses dents. Sasuke avait vraiment une force incroyable, il était en train de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Mais, il comptait tenir bon. Il devait gagner. Obligé. Il s'était entraîné dur pour y arriver.

Pour le moment, Sasuke avait enchaîné dix victoires et zéro défaite. Rien d'étonnant à cela, il pratiquait la musculation depuis quatre ans. Son chéri avait beau avoir une silhouette élancée et un teint qui lui donnait une apparence fragile, ses bras n'étaient pas en guimauves. Ceux de Naruto non plus. Pourtant, il lui avait fallu des heures d'entrainement pour atteindre le niveau de Sasuke. L'Uchiha se souvenait encore de la première séance de musculation de Naruto. Il avait ris devant tant de gaucherie. D'une façon incroyable, Naruto avait failli s'assommer avec une barre en métal. Pourtant, sa progression avait été rapide. En à peine quelques semaines, il avait augmenté le poids de ses altères jusqu'à rivaliser avec celles de Sasuke.

Actuellement, L'Uchiha regrettait d'avoir initié son petit-ami à la musculation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait la nette impression de perdre la main. Tout devenait plus clair maintenant. Voilà pourquoi son idiot de moitié avait tant insisté pour s'entraîner avec lui, il voulait… ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était…

Et tout se passa en un instant. Une seconde de relâchement et la main de Sasuke rencontra durement la table.

-YES ! S'écria Naruto en bondissant sur sa chaise.

Sa main lui faisait encore mal mais qu'importe, il avait enfin gagné ! ENFIN !

-J'AI GAGNÉ ! Ton cul m'appartient Uchiha ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse ! Sas-UKE ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix triomphante avant de partir dans un rire tonitruant.

* * *

><p><strong>Moral de l'histoire :<strong> Un Naruto déterminé aura toujours le dessus ! \o

_Sasuke : Euh... C'est pas une morale ça..._

_Moi : Lalalala ! Je n'entends pas !_

_Sasuke : *soupire* mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, d'abord ?_

_Moi : T'es le cadeau de Naruto, bien sûr ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARU-SEME-KUN !_

_Naruto : ALIGATOOOO ! *-*_

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Naruto et Sasuke sont en train de faire un bras de fer pour décider lequel des deux sera Seme et Naruto a gagné \o.<strong>


End file.
